Owaranai Romance
by Honey.is.Milk
Summary: Hiragizawa Fuzuki, a stereotypical, perfectionist, Mary-Sue, is seaching for her perfect partner. Could a "far from perfect" Rikkaidai regular possibly be a destined one? 8 in 1 Rikkaidai RegularxOC, 8 different ending for each regular.


**Greetings guys! This is a collaboration fic from EcstaticPetenshi and Channel-N. We made this new account named HoneyisMilk for this fanfic. For more information, you can see it in our profile.**

**First of all, we must say that we also hate Mary-Sue character (maybe some of you know how we always complain about OC from people's stories), but as for this story, we _purposely_ made the OC is a Mary Sue for the starter.   
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis nor its character, they're belong to Konomi-sensei. We just own.. well.. our Mary-Sue-ish OC =w=**

**Sorry for any grammatical error and typo.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hiragizawa Fuzuki, an only daughter of Hiragizawa Hospital's owner based in America. She was transferred there by her parents and since she was the only heir of the big hospital, she was raised being surrounded by her parent's money. Whatever she wanted, she would get it. She even had her own bodyguards to protect her.

But only one thing that she never acquired until now. A boyfriend. Because of her highly mighty attitude, and also her perfectionist side, she never got a boyfriend that passed all of her requirements. Even when there was a boy who asked her to go out with him, she rejected him just because of a single pimple on his face.

"_I don't want to go out with you."_

"_You pissed me off."_

"_Do your own business." Etc._

To put it simply, she was a stubborn and naïve girl who was pampered too much by money and authority.

After 14 years of living without a boyfriend, she finally found her prince in her family's hospital. It was around the spring holiday before she turned into a third year classman. That she heard a gossip of a certain guy around her age who was doing a checkup on the hospital.

"Isn't that boy a cutie?" one of the nurses said, passing Fuzuki and her bodyguards on the hallway to the male's rooms.

"Oh, my! He is like a child of God for sure. He has that angelic smile that could send me to heaven right away." the other one said.

'Child of God? I think they're too exaggerating it.' she smiled, not believing what she heard until she arrived in front of the room under the name of Yukimura Seiichi. After she opened the door, she could barely believe what she was seeing. Her jaw nearly dropped from her face onto the marble floor. There he was, Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God, lying on the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully.

'I...I can't believe it. He's really an angel fallen from heaven.'

At the same time when she was thinking, the boy opened his eyes slowly and looked to her direction. Though he looked like surprised at first, his face then turned to a smile as he greeted her.

"Good morning, Miss." he smiled sweetly to her.

'He-he passes all of my criteria!' she mentally shouted.

"My lady…" one of her guards whispered to her. She regained her composure and replied the smile to the boy.

"Well, I heard you have a serious illness, so I, the daughter of this hospital owner, give you a visit and wish for your health." she spoke in a mighty manner.

"Fufu, thank you, Miss. I appreciated your kindness to visit me." he chuckled slightly only to make her blush a bit.

After that moment on, she visited him regularly and they would have a simple chat. A week later, she was ready to ask him to be her boyfriend. And this was her first time she was doing it, since the other time it was usually the boys who asked her.

"Yukimura-san, do you have any girlfriend?"

Yukimura stared at her, he had never expected someone would have asked such a question directly. "No. Why?"

"Then, be my boyfriend." She proposed without any nervous since she was sure he would accept her. She was a little bit small but cute, and rich after all.

He looked directly at her eyes, he could see confidence and pride there. However, he knew that there was something lacking in her. "I'm sorry."

She widened her eyes in shock hearing his unexpected reply.

"Wh-what? Why? I can be a perfect girlfriend for you!"

"You might be a perfect partner for me, but I'm not the perfect partner for you." he calmly said.

"What the hell is that? I'm really sure you're the perfect one for me! You're my type! I fell in love with you from the very first sight!" She shouted. Her face was red filled with anger.

He shook his head. "No. You don't really see me. And that isn't a love."

"But!"

"Yukimura-san, it's almost the time. Your family has been waiting for you." A nurse stood outside the room. He looked at her and gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, Fuzuki-chan. I have to go now." He said with sadden look as he sat up and walked toward the nurse. "I'm returning to Japan today."

"Wait, what? No way! You can't leave now!" Fuzuki protested.

He stopped at the door, one hand on the doorknob as he turned to see her for the last time with a gentle smile.

"_Meet me at Rikkaidai. You should see my friends. Maybe, one of them could be your perfect partner..."

* * *

_** Note here, it's just for the beginning, the OC might get some character improvement into a non Mary Sue character based on each story-line. Also, there will be a total of 10 chapters of this story: this prologue, a short chapter after this (which'll tell her transfering to Rikkai) and 8 main chapters which contain different, unrelated to each other, story for each Rikkai's regularxOC. In short, just imagine this's just like a dating sims game with different ending for each character.  
**

**You can start voting from now, which ending do you want to read first? :D**

**We're really sorry if this story sounds complicated. And question, complain, or criticism? Just tell us via review.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
